


Brownies

by arora_kayd



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Humor, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 17:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arora_kayd/pseuds/arora_kayd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack attempts to make brownies, Seph mocks him, and Cloud is slightly confused<br/>(April 2007)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brownies

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully it's not to confusing as to whom is speaking. [All dialog fic]

“Sir.”

“Private.”

“Where’s Zack?”

“In the kitchen.”

“You actually trust him in there?”

“Not usually. However–“

“I heard that. See if I share with either of you.”

“You have flour in your hair. And brown stuff on your face.”

“My kitchen better be clean when you’re done, Fair.”

“Relax, Seph. It’ll be sparkling down to the last anal-retentive detail.”

“I smell chocolate. What are you making?”

“My specialty! My world famous brownies!”

“It’s the only thing he can cook.”

“Sir! How dare you lie in front of an impressionable cadet. Think of the example you're setting.”

“How am I lying?”

“I can also make chocolate chip pancakes.”

“What about regular pancakes?”

“…Nope.”

“It’s an enigma. Can’t do waffles either. You can still just barely see the scars on his hand from where the upper griddle fell on it.”

“Really? Lemme see your hand, Zack.”

“No! You two so don’t get brownies. They’re all mine. And I’m going to eat then in front of you and watch you suffer.”

“The General started it. Can’t I at least lick the spoon?”

“Oh that’s not fair. No one can say no to the eye thing. Fine. Cloud can have the spoon.”

“How generous of you.”

“See, now you can’t have the bowl.”

“Woe is me; how ever will I redeem myself?”

“Ooh, snarky Seph. You must be craving chocolate-y goodness. You’ll have to think of something good.”

“I think I’ll manage. Cloud, see if there’s any left over chocolate and bring it to my room.”

“Hmm, not a bad start. But you only have until the buzzer goes off. Burnt brownies are a sin against Bahamut.”

“No time to waste then.”


End file.
